


Meeting Lacey

by Angelxofxmusicxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxofxmusicxx/pseuds/Angelxofxmusicxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon returning to Storybrooke Mr. Gold finds Belle in a strange place with a strange new identity. Based off the new spoiler photo's of Belle(Lacey) and Mr. Gold from episode 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Lacey

Notes: This is 100% a reaction fic to the new photo's posted [here](http://storybrooke.net/photos/thumbnails.php?album=305). If you don't want spoilers please don't look at them. 

 

 

It was dark and cold in Storybrooke, as it usually was at 2 AM. Most people wouldn’t be out at this hour, but he had no choice. Not when the women he loved needed him.

Rumplestiltskin stepped out of his car, scanning the dark alleyway. He could hear the music blasting from outside the club but he didn’t see her. Gritting his teeth he fought the urge to tear the building down brick by brick till he found her. He had promised to be a better man, but this was ridiculous. Nothing could keep her from him. 

She was suppose to be safe while he was away! They had promised to keep her safe. And now she was out here, in the dangerous part of town, in the early hours of the morning, dancing and drinking and doing God knows what else. His anger and worry turned to terror at the thought. He couldn’t wait any longer. Shutting the car door he made his way to the front of the club. 

_'I’ll just go inside, find her and take her back to her apartment. Tell her it’s not safe to be on this side of town by herself.'_  

Just then the door of the club opened, revealing his true love….his Belle- 

Wearing less than she used to wear in their own bedroom.

“Belle….” 

Blue eyes shaded dark with make up landed on him. “Y-You? What are you doing here?” 

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t think, couldn’t form words. She looked beautiful with her hair pinned up with only a few stands falling lose. Her dress was short but it only made her legs look irresistible.  

“Lacey babe!” A man appeared behind her, wrapping his arm tightly around her waste. “Come on beautiful, lets go back to my place.” He nuzzled his face into her neck.  

The sight made Gold’s stomach twist. How dare some disgusting low life put his hands on Belle? Gripping his cane he had to hold back from using magic to rip the boy to shreds. That’s when he noticed that Belle hadn’t made a move…hadn’t responded to the man’s touch.  

“Belle… Let me take you home. It's safe there.” 

The youth finally took notice of him. “Lacey? Who the hell is this guy?” 

“I…I-” She looked between them both.

“Belle. Get in the car. Now.” Rum commanded. He could feel the rage bubbling inside him. 

“Who the hell is Belle? You’ve lost it old man! This is Lacey, and she’s coming home with me.” His arms tightened, hugging Belle from behind while he tried to nip at her ear with his teeth. She pushed out of his arms, backing away from him. “Let me go….”

Rumple knew better then to touch her when she looked like a caged animal wanting to run. 

“Lacey no.” The man grabbed her arm, but before he could pull her back to him he was pushed back and slammed against the door of the bar. He slumped down to the floor, unconscious. 

She turned to him with wide eyes, “You did magic? Everyone told me… they all told me it wasn’t real. They told me I was crazy.”  

“Belle-” 

“Don’t!” She shouted. “Don’t call me that. I’m not her! Everyone calls me that, but I’m not!” Tears began to roll down her cheeks, scared and confused. 

His poor brave love. He couldn’t leave her even if she never remembered. Even if she was never again his Belle. She would always be his one and only true love.

“Lacey?” he tried, happy when she lifted her head to look at him. Rumple held his hand out to her with a small smile on his face, “Let me take you home, where it’s safe. I’ll explain about magic and any other questions you have.” 

“You won’t lie?” 

He shook his head, “Never.”

Hesitantly, she took his outstretched hand and let him lead her to his car. Once they were both inside she spoke again. 

“I don’t even know your name…” 

He started the car before responding. “Most people in this town call me Mr. Gold, but my real name is Rumplestiltskin.” 

She looked at him like he was nuts, “That’s a mouth full.” 

He laughed softly in agreement. “You use to call me something else. I’ll tell you if you’d like to know.” 

Their eyes met and she nodded. 

“Rumple.” 

The corners of her mouth twitched up, “Can I still call you that?” 

“It would make me very happy if you did.” 

Silence fell between them and Rum worried he had overstepped his bounds. 

“Rumple?” 

“Yes…?” 

“Thank you… for saving me. I only come here because dancing helps me forget that I don’t really know who I am…” 

“Bel- Lacey….You don’t have to thank me. I just want you to be safe.” he paused hoping that he wouldn’t scare her away. “I also remember how much you loved to dance… You taught me once.”

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. “W-Will you take me home and tell me about it?” 

“Of course dearie,” shifting the car into drive Rumplestiltskin smiled and began to drive towards the library. 

Maybe just maybe this could work and turn into something beautiful. 


End file.
